


Alistor "Grimm" Hamptons “School For The Magically Inclined Sailors”

by TheOverWorld



Series: The Misadventures of M.I.S [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), fred isnt allowed to die, lots of OC's tbh, oh yeah this will continue past 5th year ofc, takes place during 5th year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld
Summary: This fic is a [WIP] currently.all canon HP characters are ooc, cause fuck the moviesthis is based off of one of my ideasin the HP universe a school is run on a giant pirate ship, only on the pirate ship.the headmaster is a legit pirate and all the students are pirates (kinda) but they are also learning magic.they dont really care if you grew up rich, poor, on the dark side, have a dark markthat type of stuffAnd the 'Main character' has been on the ship for a long timeAnd they just help the new students adjustand during a triwizard tourney - or an all magical school meet up? they show up like "whats up fuckers, did you forget we exist too?"and just have a sea shantie off with durmstrangand hogwarts is just like "what the fuck guys"





	Alistor "Grimm" Hamptons “School For The Magically Inclined Sailors”

The soft sounds of water, waves and the ever present creaks of the boat. The sun slowly rising on the anchored tall ship, the glow from the sun disturbs the sleeping Headmaster. The Headmaster smiles to himself before getting up from his very comfortable bed, leaving his sleeping wife. He walked towards his dresser and pulls out a clean set of clothes, turning slowly he sees his jacket hanging perfectly in the small closet. He dresses fairly quickly, leaving his jacket hanging as he walks over to the washing dish - where he washes his face and brushes his teeth. while he pats his face dry he walks over to his boots, picks them up and walks over to the nearest chair, pulling a pair of socks then the boots on the moment he sits down. 

He walks back over to the closet, taking the jacket out and pulling it on. He smiles at himself in the mirror, before walking to the middle of the room to where the large table was sat. A wand and its holster lay on the table. He picked up the arm holster, pulling his left sleeve up. After fastening the holster to his arm with the wand now in it, he pulled down his sleeve and began attaching all other weapons to his body. First was his Rapiers which he attached on his left hip, then a small dagger to the back of his belt - sitting close to his right hip. He nodded and walked towards the door, grabbing his hat and placing it on his head while on the way out.

Alistor "Grimm" Hamptons, the headmaster of M.I.S, Captain of the Black Diamond. Captain Grimm of the Black Diamond was well known throughout Europe for being a pirate with no ill will towards any who he shall meet. He walked out of his quarters seeing the sunrise glow on the docked ship. The sound of shoes on the lower deck of the ship meant that someone was awake. The "someone" was Heidelinde, the ships cook. 

"Guten Morgen Alistor" she spoke softly, the remnants of sleep clear in her voice. "Guten Morgen Heidi." He responded, smiling at the older woman who once was his captain back when he was younger. Heidelinde was a short woman, standing at 5'4", she constantly smelled of lavender even though there was no lavender plants on board the ship. "There is a new shipment of food coming in soon, I'll get Hazel to help you bring it downstairs." "oh gut, wir gingen zur Neige*." she responded while washing her face in a small bowl next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Guten Morgen - good morning  
oh gut, wir gingen zur Neige. - Oh good we were running low


End file.
